


A Lesson In Being Quiet

by celestialharmonies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 6 cannot shut the fuck up, Blow Jobs, Dominant Master (Doctor Who), Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Sixth Doctor Era, Smut, TCE Play, Tissue Compression Eliminator, fucking on the console, using a tce for things you really shouldnt use a tce for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialharmonies/pseuds/celestialharmonies
Summary: “I mean, that I want you to bring yourself to the brink of satisfaction for me, put on a show for your Master. But-” He paused, pulling the TCE from his pocket, stroking it lightly. “-I suppose, since you’ve been a good boy, I could let you use this. If you wanted to, that is.”“You want me to-”“I want you to make yourself come, I don’t care how.” He pressed closer, running the tip of his TCE against the Doctor’s lips.“But what-what if-”“What if you slip? Well, then you’d get…compressed.” The Master grinned. “The question is, are you desperate enough to take it?”
Relationships: Sixth Doctor/The Master (Ainley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A Lesson In Being Quiet

“Oh my dear Doctor, I see your sense of style hasn’t gotten any more tasteful since I last saw you.” The Doctor spun around sharply. The Master stood leaning on the Tardis doorway, completely nonchalantly. Oh thank fuck he was alone right now. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” The Doctor settled and sat on the edge of the console, crossing his arms in a show of subtle defiance. Not that it meant anything to the Master. 

“Doctor, really? Darling, you look like a Joseph and the Technicolour Dreamcoat reject.” The Master approached the Doctor, looking him up and down with disdain as he did so. “What happened? Did you regenerate with colour-blindness again? Then again, even colour-blindness doesn’t explain the shoddy patchwork.”

“It’s stylish!” The Doctor spluttered indignantly, looking very much like an offended pigeon ruffling its feathers angrily. The Master raised a single eyebrow, pushing himself off of the doorframe and stauntering towards the Doctor.

“ _ Stylish?  _ Doctor you don’t know the meaning of the word,” The Master stopped right in front of the Doctor, who had now straightened, clearly sizing him up. The Master cupped the Doctor’s face with one hand, brushing his cheek gently, the Doctor’s breath hitching in response. Neither dared move away. “You have such a pretty face though, shame you had to ruin it with your abhorrent clothing choices.” A faint blush dusted the Doctor’s face and he spluttered, struggling to find the words to reply. He hated how the Master could do this to him, but at the same time, he also loved it.

“Master-” His speech stuttered as the Master’s hand drifted down to his neck, wrapping around his throat loosely, his other hand snaking around his waist underneath his coat. “-Master, why are you here?”

“Hmm, has your sense left you as well as your style? Have a wild guess pet.” The hand around his neck squeezed gently, thumb pressing deeper, stopping the Doctor from replying. “Your companion - I assume you have one - are they on board?” The Master pulled the Doctor’s coat from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor in disgust. 

“Peri, she’s- bedroom- The Master laughed softly at the Doctor’s attempt to explain, hands coming up to pull the Doctor forward by his waistcoat, fingering open the buttons as he did so, hands trailing up and down the Doctor’s sides. “She’s asleep,” he eventually got out, hands attempting to wrap around the Master’s waist, who slapped them away sharply.

“ _ No touching, _ that’s my job. Your job is to stand there and look pretty, Doctor,” He gripped the Doctor’s hair, pulling down, forcing The Doctor’s head up to face him. The Doctor groaned softly, eyes closing, he tilted his head back to give the Master better access. “Shh, sweetheart, your latest adoring little pet is still here after all. I suppose you’ll just have to be quiet then, I doubt you really want her to know how prettily you beg for me.”

The Master lifted the Doctor’s chin up with his fingers, brushing over his lips, delighting in the way the Doctor, almost in reflex, tugged his gloved thumb into his mouth, wetting the leather. Cupping the back of the Doctor’s neck, he backed him up onto the console, pressing up against his chest, watching the Doctor slowly lose his sense of decorum. Fiddling with the Doctor’s shirt buttons with one hand, he pulled the Doctor into him with the other, swallowing the Doctor’s moans as he kissed him fiercely. The Doctor let out a particularly loud moan that the Master didn’t quite manage to muffle, they both froze, the Doctor’s breath coming out in short harsh pants, shirt half hanging off. 

“Darling, you really need to learn when to be quiet. As much as your little noises are exquisite you have to know your place.” Letting his shirt pool on the floor, he roamed the Doctor’s bare chest with his fingertips, flitting lightly over his nipples before pinching. Hard. 

They both went silent at the Doctor’s yelp, the Master’s hand coming up to cover the Doctor’s mouth, muffling any further noises. After several beats of silence, they relaxed. The Master’s fingers threaded through his hair once again, twisting and pulling, extracting tiny little muffled groans and whimpers from the Doctor.

“Kneel” 

“W-what -No.” The Doctor replied defiantly. The Master moved back suddenly, yanking the Doctor with him by his waistband, then completely letting go, watching absently as the Doctor crumbled to the floor, no longer supported by the Master.

“I. Said.  _ Kneel _ ,” He growled, crouching to the Doctor’s level, gripping his face in a rough hold, manhandling him so that they were eye to eye, the Doctor staring up at him pitifully. “I am your Master. And you will obey me. Now, kneel for me, there’s a good boy.” 

The Master dropped his hand as the Doctor pushed himself up, settling onto his knees, before straightening and looking back up at the Master, eye level with his crotch. The Master’s hands found their way back into the Doctor’s curls, tugging lightly, enjoying listening to the Doctor’s little moans, clearly trying so very hard to be quiet. Not that it was something this regeneration was particularly good at mind, but it was fun to watch him try. The Doctor’s eyes kept flicking from his face to his crotch, hands twitching every so often, and the Master knew immediately what he wanted. 

“Please-  _ please- _ ”

“Oh, Kitten. You know what to say by now. This isn’t your first time darling” The Master grinned, petting the Doctor’s hair he talked. “ _ Call me by my name. _ ”

“Please… Please,  _ Master. _ ”

“Go ahead, you know what to do.” The Doctor’s hands immediately shot to the Master’s waistband. “Slowly, dear.”

“I - yes, of course.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

“I - I mean. Yes, Master,” the Doctor muttered, head bowing. The Master tutted.

“Can’t hear you, darling,” he teased, pulling at the Doctor’s hair to keep him back until he gave the right response.

“Yes, Master,” the Doctor sighed in response, licking at the Master’s length through the fabric, his own beginning to strain against his trousers as he shifted. The Master’s fingers stroked through his hair, twisting and tugging every so often, releasing little keening, mewling noises from him as he went. 

The Doctor’s fingers scrabbled at the Master’s front, pulling his cock free of its confines. The Master groaned long and low at the Doctor’s kitten licking, his hand gripping the Doctor’s hair, pulling upwards, guiding the Doctor into taking him deeper. The Doctor swirled his tongue around the Master’s cock, head bobbing as he sank lower. One hand gripped the Master’s waist for support, while the other palmed at his own.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” The Master snarled, foot coming up to still the Doctor’s hand, pressing into his crotch harshly, an aborted half yelp slipping from the Doctor as he struggled to remain quiet and calm.

“No.” The Master raised one eyebrow in distaste. “No, Master,” the Doctor corrected, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes refused to meet the Master’s, ashamed.

“Look at me gorgeous,” The Doctor looked up at him automatically, “I’ll let you come, eventually. If you’re good.” The Master’s hungry eyes really weren’t helping the Doctor’s current predicament, but he conceded anyway, right here, right now, the Master was the one in control. He wouldn’t dare cross the Master at a time like this. “If you can’t control yourself then I’ll have to bind your hands together, understood?”

“Yes, Master.” 

He returned his attention to the Master, thanking every god and powerful deity he knew of that Peri was a deep sleeper. To be caught like this would shatter him. He was the Master’s dirty little whore and he knew it, but he had a reputation to uphold amongst his companions. For them to discover that he willingly spent his nights on his knees, begging for everyone’s favourite genocidal maniac, well, it’d be a disaster.

“ _ Fuck _ , yes ah-” The Master let out short soft sounds of pleasure at the Doctor’s actions, in a far more controlled manner than the Doctor. His breath came out in quicker and quicker pants as the Doctor sped up the pace, bobbing up and down rapidly now, sucking and licking at his cock enthusiastically. For a person who was normally so well put together, he did make such a pretty picture, dishevelled and submissive. Oh, but he’d look so much prettier with a face covered in his Master’s come.

The Master growled when the Doctor’s pace deliberately began to slow, he was tempting his fate, trying to edge the Master. He wouldn’t let the little bitch get away with it. 

“Listen,  _ Princess _ . You try that again and I’ll handcuff you to the console and leave you here.” He snapped, hand roughly pulling the Doctor backwards by the hair, looking him in the eyes. 

“You-” He stopped, trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t sure whether it was fear or arousal that was currently coursing through his veins, at this point, he wasn’t sure there was much of a difference. It was probably both. “You wouldn't,” he finally got out, staring up at the Master towering over him threateningly.

“ _ Try me, _ ” he whispered, voice low and dangerous, and god the Doctor loved it, even if he hated admitting it. 

He nodded meekly, shuffling closer. He sank back down onto the Master, taking him whole this time with one hand on the Master’s waist and the other cupping his balls, fingers brushing against them in circular, rhythmic motions. 

“Ah-ah-ah oh, god yes.” The Master’s words were, for the most part, quiet, and calm. It infuriated the Doctor, that he could be so controlled at a time like this, yet he could make him fall to pieces whenever he wanted. His own, poor unattended cock straining against his trousers so hard it was painful. His bulge, now having grown prominently, was leaking often enough to leave a large wet patch in its place. “Faster Darling.” He did as he was told. Pace quickening, he moved back, tongue flicking at his tip teasingly, before once more taking him whole. The Master’s breath began to stutter significantly and he realised what he was about to be asked to do.

“Back up a bit there sweetheart.” He obeyed, letting the Master’s cock slip from his lips. The Master’s composure faltered for a brief second, the Doctor closed his eyes and suddenly his face was splattered with cum. Resisting the urge to flinch away, he knelt there, letting it drip down his cheeks while the Master regained his momentary loss of composure.

The Master took a moment to gaze at the Doctor, knelt on the floor at his feet, covered in his release. God he was gorgeous like this. That characteristic arrogance and pomposity of his completely shattered under the care of his Master. He was beautiful. The bulge between his legs looked pretty painful, the Master smirked.

“Having a little trouble there dear?” he taunted. The Doctor glared up at him, but from his position, it wasn’t very threatening.

“ _ Master- _ ” He breathed, struggling to form the words. “Master p-please…I’m begging you...”

“Get up on the console then, I’m not getting down to your level.” The Doctor immediately scrambled to stand, using the edge of the console for support before hoisting himself up onto what was probably a lot of very important buttons. He couldn’t find it in him to care right now. He’d deal with it later, when he could think straight and his breathing had calmed down. The Master stood just in front of him, brushing his hand over the Doctor’s bulge, light and teasing, before yanking both his trousers and underwear off in one go, leaving the Doctor naked and helpless, leaning against the central column.

“Spread your legs for me then, like a pretty little princess.” The Doctor hated what those words did to him, but obeyed anyway, laying one leg out across the console and hooking the other around a nearby leaver, hopefully it wasn’t the door control. “Y'know, your Master’s a little tired right now, but I’m sure you know how to get yourself off, after all, you’re a big boy now”

“Wha-” The Doctor panted, confused. The Master had never done this before. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, that I want you to bring yourself to the brink of satisfaction for me, put on a show for your Master. But-” He paused, pulling the TCE from his pocket, stroking it lightly. “-I suppose, since you’ve been a good boy, I could let you use this. If you wanted to, that is.”

“You want me to-”

“I want you to make yourself come, I don’t care how.” He pressed closer, running the tip of his TCE against the Doctor’s lips.

“But what-what if-”

“What if you slip? Well, then you’d get… _ compressed. _ ” The Master grinned. “The question is, are you desperate enough to take it?”

The Doctor stopped for a second, his head was fuzzy, it was hard to think clearly. He was half-hard already just from being on his knees for the Master. The TCE was starting to look more and more appealing every passing second, besides, the danger around using a highly powerful weapon as a sex toy gave a certain edge to the whole experience. But that was something to be explored another day.

“Fine.” He snapped, spreading his legs wider and thunking his head back against the central column.

“Well, if you want to be a bitch about it then you can do it yourself darling. Your Master does need something to watch after all, and you do make such a pretty sight like this.” The Master growled. The Doctor accepted, snatching the conveniently shaped TCE from The Master’s hands. 

“You’ll need lube dear,” he reminded gently, “-Assuming you didn’t pre-prepare yourself?” He commented, still-gloved hands running teasingly down his sides, watching him shiver in response.

“N-no. Coat-” He paused, taking a shuddering breath, “Coat pocket,  _ please Master, _ ” the Doctor begged, spreading himself impossibly wider, panting heavily. 

The Master conceded, stepping closer, in between the Doctor’s legs, pulling off his gloves as he did so. He fished through the Doctor’s hideous coat pockets, plucking out a tiny bottle of lube. Huh, well at least he was prepared. Slicking a finger up, he gave the Doctor very little warning before bracing one hand against his stomach, and brushing the other against his hole.

“A-ah- _ AhH, _ Oooh-oh- _ oh Master- _ ” The Doctor stammered, if he hadn’t already lost comprehension, well, he would’ve by now. He was already so incredibly tense and turned on, and he’d been left unattended for ages like he was a mere plaything. “Master, Master  _ p-please _ don’t tease.”

The Master took his comment to heart and plunged a finger in immediately. The Doctor let out something between a groan and a squeak in response. The Master grinned. Making the Doctor fall apart was fun. His other hand came up to cup the back of the Doctor’s neck, stroking lightly. Oh god the Master inside him felt incredible. He felt a second finger join in and suddenly he was a babbling mess.

“Ma-Master,  _ Master please, _ p-please move. Oh fuck oh, pl- _ oh god- _ ” The Doctor clung to the Master’s other arm for support, gripping tightly. The master smirked, leaning into the Doctor’s neck and started nipping, grinning as the Doctor’s head rolled back in pleasure.

“Think you can take it yet?” He whispered lowly, directly into the Doctor’s ear, watching him shiver in arousal.

“Yes, fuck oh shit please, Maa _ AASTERohfuckshit! _ ” The Master gave him no warning before pulling the TCE from the Doctor’s lax grip and replacing his fingers with it, pushing just the tip in at first.

As he did, the Master whispered, “Oh happy dagger… this is thy-”

“I am not your  _ sheath _ \- oh fuck Master, it’s so big ooooOOOhfuck…” It was wider than the Master’s fingers, he had to stop and give the Doctor time to adjust.

“That’s it darling, you’ll be a good boy and take  _ all of it  _ won't you?” The Doctor panted heavily, too gone to reply. His head slumped forward, resting on the Master’s shoulder. The Master’s hand clamped down on the base of the TCE, pulling it back gently before pushing it back in rather more forcefully. The Doctor let out a long string of sounds that he’d rather not admit to, and were a bit too loud considering their situation, and where they were. God he hoped he hadn’t been heard.

“You can take it from here, sweetheart.” His hand moved to the Doctor’s side, keeping him upright while he worked himself into a frenzy. “You’ll have to be careful though dear, one wrong move and, well, suddenly I’ll have a mini Doctor on my hands.” 

The Doctor heard him, but comprehension was getting rather difficult now. His hand replaced the Master’s on the base of the TCE, all this time and he hadn’t even ribbed the Master on it's very…convenient design. He must be losing his touch. It was the Master’s fault. Him and his fingers, god things they could do to him. His new body wasn’t helping either, he wasn’t inexperienced, his last incarnation certainly wasn't, but new bodies made everything feel, well, new, and intensifying. 

He clenched around the TCE, pushing it in further, hips rolling backwards and forwards, trying to gain some momentum, even in the limited space he had to move in. God, only the Master would make him do this on the goddamn console of all places. He wasn’t going to be able to look at the console normally for weeks. 

“Fas- _ ahhhh ooh god faster, _ ” he mumbled absentmindedly, rocking with a bit more speed now, clinging to the Master for dear life.

“You’re the one in control darling” The Doctor murmured, directly into his ear. His voice was low and gravelly,  _ Fuck  _ what that voice could do to him really wasn’t fair. The Master’s mouth was on his neck and shit that was immensely distracting. He would have marks, the Master always left marks. Like some sort of angry street cat marking his territory, gross, and somehow unbelievably hot. He pushed the TCE up as far as he could, rocking down at the same time, losing all control as it caught him at just the right angle.

“Oh go-f _ uckfuckfuckfuck shit  _ oooohhhhh fuck,” the Doctor muttered, this combined with the Master’s mouth and fingers all over him and in seconds he was gone. The Master moved away just in time as he came violently. Most of it ended up on the floor but a good portion ended up all over the console and fuck that was going to be a pain to clean. He’d probably have to do it fast too, he wasn’t sure what time it was, but surely Peri would be waking soon.

“ _ Quite _ a mouth on you dear, very vulgar,” the Master teased, perfectly clear and controlled like he wasn't affected at all. Smug bastard. He hadn’t even done any of this, he’d left him to do it himself. 

“I hate you,” he got out, catching his breath.

“Hmm. I know you do,” the Master grinned, scooping his gloves up from the floor.

“You’ll be wanting this back I suppose?” The Doctor commented holding up the TCE as he slid from the console, fishing his crumpled trousers from the floor.

“Keep it, for now.” 

“You want me to  _ keep  _ it?”

“Gives me something to come back for, doesn't it?” The Master smirked as the Doctor stilled, stuttering in response.

“I-I well. I-suppose so,” he replied, watching the Master turn and walk away.

“Look after it for me princess!” He called over his shoulder as he left. The Doctor stood there for a moment, flabbergasted, before moving to pull on his shirt and coat. He froze once again at the sound of footsteps down the corridor. “Doctor? You’re up early-wait- _ why are you shirtless _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
